


Happy Birthday

by Gananimal



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gananimal/pseuds/Gananimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tristan Birthday and what better way to spend it with the friends, family, and Lover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Tristan Birthday is on April 19 made this fic for his birthday but for some reason never posted it until now.
> 
> Oh well hope you enjoy :D

There was a bounce in Tristan steps as he hurried his way to the game shop it was his birthday and he couldn’t wait to see what his friends had gotten him.

When he got there confetti and streamers exploded in his face as he watched upon the smiling faces of his three best buds. Joey was the first to give Tristan his gift which he excitingly shoved into Tristan chest almost making him fall over. However he didn’t care he was eager to see what his gift was. Joey smile at Tristan reaction, he so totally nailed it! Tristan had been trying to saving up for months for that new motorbike part _and_ as luck would have it Joey knew a guy that had a spare part and gave it to him for free.

Next up was Téa she pushed Joey aside and handed him her present. Tristan was surprise to see that it was only a card what could Téa be up to? Joey scoff there was no way that Téa could out do his gift. Tristan opened his ‘present’ only to be blown away the card was for a month supply of free burgers at Burger World! Téa smile as Tristan gave her a bear hug; she had won the card a month ago from the employee raffle and figure that it would make a great gift for Tristan he, just like Joey always thought with his stomach.

Finally last but not least Yuugi was up, he walk towards Tristan and also handed him an envelope. Tristan cocked his brow as he opened it then for the next five minutes Téa and Joey struggled to restrain Tristan from Yuugi. Anymore hugging and Yuugi was going to be a goner heck even Yami had to switched with him to make sure his partner didn’t suffocate to death.

“Well it look like Yuugi wins he gave Tristan the best gift” Joey sighed as he continued to sulk, Téa chuckled as she handed the blond a piece of birthday cake “Well that what we get for going against the king of games he wins at everything”. Yuugi tried to hide his blush in one of the couch pillow but Joey stop him and decided that he needed a nice long hard nuggie. Téa laugh at the two antics but Tristan was too preoccupied with the ticket that Yuugi gave him. It was a concert ticket to see the Black Clown his favorite band and it was for tonight! There was an extra ticket and Tristan was currently contemplating whether or not he should ask Miho out.

His three friends watched in amusement as Tristan strain to make a decision. Out of nowhere Grandpa appeared nearly giving Tristan a heart attack. While the boy was distracted Grandpa took the ticket right of the youth hand and gave a small smile “Ho ho ho, what do we have here” he mused.

Joey took the opportunity to tease his friend “A ticket for a concert tonight however Tristan doesn’t has the balls to ask Miho out”. Tristan grew a bright crimson at that causing Joey to burst into laughter however it was short lived when a pillow was flung at him. This cause Joey to tacked Tristan and both boys began to rough house with each other. Grandpa laughed in amusement “You know this reminds me a little on how I met your grandma Yuugi”.

“Really, can you tell us about it”!? Yuugi was excited his grandmother died when he was young so he cherish and story he could hear about her. Téa was also excited “Yeah I would love to know” she had always enjoyed hearing about old love stories.

Immediately Joey and Tristan stopped their fighting to listen to Grandpa Tale.

Grandpa sat back into his couch and rubbed his chin “Now then I believe it happen after I had visited the Valley of the Kings, you see there was this little restore I was staying at”.

The old man lean back into his seat and close his eyes as if to visualized the memory “You see I was at the bar and back then I was a cocky young fellow who treated everything like a game”.

“However Yuugi your Grandma now she would change all that, while I was having a drink I decided to take in the atmosphere and that when I saw your Grandmother she was at the end of the bar alone enjoying her drink”.

“She looked sad and I wanted to see a smile on her face but she was very beautiful and I was well average, I knew that she would never go for someone like me”.

“But then what made you go to her”? Yuugi said as he leaned in to hear more of the story.

“A gamble”

“You see I had two decisions to make; go or stay so I decided to take out my trusty coin and flip for it head to go tail to stay”.

“And you got heads right”! Téa said excited.

Grandpa laughed and shook his head “Actually I got tails but I decided to go anyways, I mean the worst that she could say was no”.

“So I nervously walk towards her and would you believe it the normally graceful me trip and crash landed into her breast”!

There was a mixture of groans and cheers coming from the teens but Grandpa just laugh harder “Luckily for you Yuugi your Grandmother had a good sense of humor and after that we talk and talk and well you know the rest”.

Grandpa stared at Tristan and gave the youth back his ticket Tristan stare down at it “Take a gamble uh”?

“Yeah Tristan why not who knows you may be telling this story to your grandchildren someday” Tristan turned to see Téa giving him a support pat on the shoulder.

“Well…URK”! Tristan gurgled as Joey got him in a head lock. “Go for it you dofus wait too long and maybe I will ask her out”! Tristan gave the blond a mock glare as he managed to escape his grip “Alright I’ll do just to stop all your nagging”!

Yuugi smiled as he handed Tristan the phone “Good luck”!

Tristan blush as he grabbed the phone hoping to receive the best birthday present of all.

…………………………………………………………….

Tristan drove his bike through the night as fast as he could the concert began in less than an hour and he promise that he would meet Miho there. He felt excitement coursing through his veins who knew that Miho would be such a huge Black Clown fan. Maybe Miho would finally see him in a different light and would agree to become his girlfriend! Yuugi gramps was right sometimes in life you need a little gamble.

Speaking of which Tristan noticed a hitchhiker on the road he debated whether or not to stop for the guy until he noticed the Black Clown gear he was wearing.  He stopped his bike and look at the guy who was visual relief that someone had stop for him.

Tristan took off his helmet and looked at the raven hair man “So I take it by your gear you’re going to the Black Clown concert”.  The man laughed and gave a small nod “Yep can’t start the show without me”. It was then Tristan noticed the man carrying a guitar case with him “Well then hop on and let’s get going”.

………………………………………………………….

As Tristan drove he was debating whether or not to make small talk, well he already pick up the stranger might as well make a conversation with him. So he took the gamble and spoke “So I’m Tristan what your name”?

“Duke Delvin” the other said and Tristan could have sworn that he heard that name somewhere before “So are you part of the stage crew or something”?

The other man gave out a big laugh “Well you could say that, let’s just say I’m a very vital part of Black Clown speaking of which you’re a fan”?

“Yeah, but I’m not one of those hardcore fans this would be the first time seeing them live, I only ever listen to them on the radio”!

“Oh so tonight a special night huh”

“Yeah you could say th…THAT” Tristan nearly screamed as he almost ran over a raccoon, lucky for the animal Tristan was a master driver and was able to swerve his vehicle away from the raccoon. Tristan stopped driving for a moment to catch his breath “You know even though I love Black Clown I wish they would have their concerts in a more suburban area instead of putting them deep into the wilderness”!

The teen behind him chuckled some more “Aw come on it fun to get away from it all once it a while, beside you never know what can happen in the woods that’s the fun part”!

“Well I guess” Tristan grumbled a bit Duke wanted to ease the tension decided to change the topic “So you said that this was your big night”?

“Oh…right”! Tristan blushed “Well you see I finally took the courage to ask the girl that I like on a date and I’m hoping after this concert is done me and her will become closer and maybe we’ll start going out”! The stranger smile and then gave a little sigh “Well I hope it works out I just came from a bad breakup, turn out the chick I was with was cheating on me with one of my best friends”!

Tristan felt a pin of guilt for bring up the topic “Sorry to hear that but hey at least you got to see it with your own eyes, that way you eliminate all doubt and confusion”.

Tristan couldn’t see but Duke cocked his brow at him “You know out of all the people I talk to about it you’re the only one who said it was a good thing that I caught them sleeping together”.

“Well if I that were me I would be relieved by the sight of it you see for me actions speaking louder than words”

Tristan gasp a little when he felt Duke griped tighten on his waist “Well I remember that then”

“Now that enough of that you should considered yourself lucky Dukey boy”! 

“Oh really, why that”?

“Because we’re about to have the night of our lives while listening to the greatest band ever”!

With that Tristan put the metal to the pedal and speeding into the night.

……………………………………………………………………….

They arrived at the concert with ten minutes to spare, Tristan smile was practically illuminating the place turns out Duke and him had a lot in common and the rest of the ride was great they never ran out of things to talk about. The only thing Tristan found odd was Duke ask to borrow his hoodie when they got there, then again he was wearing a sleeveless vest so he figure Duke felt cold.

However now that he was at the concert Tristan main goal was to find Miho he frantically looked around for the blue hair girl and when he saw her, his heart sank.

There was the girl of his dreams with Bakura well that find maybe he was also a fan and they both just happen to meet up here. However all hope vanish when Bakura planted a kiss on Miho lips. After their kiss Miho seemed to notice Tristan and wave to him, Tristan reluctantly walk over to the pair “Hey…guys didn’t know that you two became an item”?

Bakura blush and Miho giggled “Turns out Miho and Bakura have a lot in common”

Tristan looked at Miho and gritted his teeth trying not to cry or yell as he spoke “Miho I thought this was a date”?

Miho blinked and laugh “That why Miho likes about you Tristan always such a comedian”

Tristan felt his heart break into pieces at that comment how Miho could be so…

“Gasp! We have to go there’s only five minutes left before the concert starts and Miho wants to get a good look at the band, their all so hot”!

Tristan look on in despair as Miho and Bakura ran off into the distance his heart couldn’t take it he needed to go, so much for the gamble.

As he was about to retreat he felt a hand on his shoulder and turn to see that it was Duke. He look at Tristan with sympatric eyes, however that was lost on Tristan as he gazed into the other emerald eyes almost losing himself completely in them. It was then that he realized how close he was to Duke and quickly pulled away “I’m leaving”.

“Why isn’t tonight supposed to be special for you”?

Tristan turned his head and looked to the ground trying not to cry “Ye…Yeah it was but turns out the girl that I like not only reject me but thinks my feelings are a joke…some birthday eh”.

Duke sigh and place his hands on Tristan face to turn him towards him “Forget about her then and stay, you came here to listen to your favorite band remember and beside it might help with your heartache”.

Once more Tristan mind was struggle on what to do, it was then that Duke took a die out of his pocket “Then let’s settle this with a game I’m going to roll this die if it’s 5 or below you go five or higher you stay and watch the concert”.

Tristan watched as Duke rolled the die and for some reason he was feeling anxious about the outcome, why, he wanted to go home after all…right?

The die finally landed and Tristan heart sank the number was 1 Duke pick up the die and gave Tristan a sad look “Guess you’re leaving then, good night”. As the teen began to walk away he heard Tristan yell something to him “Don’t think just because your die roll 1 I’m going to be pathetic enough to obey it I’m my own man and I choose to stay and watch my favorite band”!

Duke stop in his tracks and when it a fit of laughter, Tristan snap it out of him by giving him a  playful punch to his arm “Hey aren’t you supposed to be helping the band come on I don’t want to show to start late because of you”!

Duke smile and started to run “Whatever you say, oh and be sure to get a front view of the band okay”!

Tristan nodded and hurried to the concert he didn’t want to miss anything!

……………………………………………………………………..

Tristan stood there in both awe and shock as Duke freaking DUKE DELVIN was singing right in front of him. The lead singer of the Black Clown his favorite band! Oh GAWD Tristan wished he could crawl up in a hole somewhere and die how could he be so stupid. Never the less he made the  up his mind to stay and once the last song was played he would run like hell.

…………………………………………………………………………

It was finally the last song and apparently it was the one written about his ex-girlfriend. Tristan would have cried but there were cameras everywhere and there would be hell to pay if he was caught crying on T.V. Still he smiled through it the song help to lift his spirits, when the song was finally over Duke gave Tristan a long stare. Tristan stood there confused for a moment and before he knew it Duke’s lips were on his own.

“Happy Birthday Tristan” Duke whisper into his ear before retreating back to the stage.

Duke gave the crowd the final send off and left the stage, Tristan stood there dumbstruck it wasn’t until he felt something in his hand that he realized Duke had given him a key card which read backstage pass.

Tristan gulped but this time he didn’t need to make a decision he was going.

After all life was a gamble so why not roll the dice and see where it lands.

THE END

………………………………………………………………………..

**Epilogue**

Téa, Yuugi, Joey, and Grandpa were watching the concert on the T.V. hoping to see some Miho and Tristan action. Joey had it recorded so he could tease Tristan about it later. Their eyes lit up when the camera finally focus in on Tristan “There he is you guys”! Téa practically screamed.

However their excitement soon changed to surprise and bewilderment when they saw Tristan making out with the lead singer.

Grandpa was the first to speak “I thought you guys said that this was an all-boys band”?

Needless to say the next day Tristan house was flooded with phone calls and messages demanding an answer for yesterday actions.

Well it was really a shame that Tristan wasn’t home, oh no he was currently resting happily in the arms of his new lover. 


End file.
